


Daspar: Just One Kiss

by Jinn_Jinn



Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Daspar, I like a challenge, I think it's called frottage, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sex, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, first attempt at gay smut, kinda sexy, kindof romantic, short writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinn_Jinn/pseuds/Jinn_Jinn
Summary: Two hot guys. One camera. Oh my.





	

It was a complete accident.

Dan and Caspar had collabed for the second time in a long time and they were posing for the thumbnail. Caspar, being the affectionate guy, had hugged Dan tight until they were cheek to cheek. Dan didn't really have a problem with it, knowing that the blond was perfectly harmless. Caspar turned to ask Dan a quick question and that's when his lips brushed up against Dan's.

It was a whisper of a kiss; dry lips meeting the other as light as a feather. The reaction was instantaneous. Dan shot back at least a foot between them, sucking his lips inside his mouth as if fearing another attack. Caspar, wide eyed and stunned, didn't move.

"Sorry that wasn't planned, I promise." The blond said hurriedly. "I was going to ask you a question."

"That's fine." Dan said quickly, focusing more on the tingle on his lips and the blue of Caspar's eyes.

"The kiss?" asked Caspar, watching as the brunette bit his lip in an alluring way.

"The kiss?" He echoed, not paying attention.

"Yeah, you liked it?"

"Oh...well, it was unexpected, but I can't complain." Dan admitted, relaxing and moistening his mouth.

Caspar found himself leaning close the more Dan's mouth moved. "Yeah?"

The blonde was moving closer and his brown eyes widened slightly, but he did not move away. "Yeah."

"How about this?" Caspar leaned in and pressed a firm, lingering kiss.

"Mm, nice." Dan admitted and chased after Caspar's lips for another kiss. "Very nice." He said.

Caspar yielded to Dan and they leaned close, noses touched briefly before their lips met.

The kiss should've been quick. It wasn't; it lingered. Caspar pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his thin waist. Dan cupped his hands around his blond head, keeping him in place.

Their lips were dry, but not for long as they parted to taste and began to slant in for a deeper kiss. Dan was an aggressive kisser, hot and demanding, dominating Caspar with ease. Caspar teased and played, pulling him closer.

They made a pretty pair; dark and pale merged with tan and gold.

Long fingers sneaked under to touch that pale skin. Surprised, Dan pulled back and took a big breath.

"Huh."

"Too far?" Caspar asked, drawing his hands back.

"A little." Dan shrugged, rubbing his chest over his racing heart. The pleasure still lingered on his lips and he bit them briefly.

Blue eyes tracked his mouth and his own tingled. "Sorry, your skin felt nice. Very soft and cool."

The brunette smiled a bit, his brown eyes conveying calm and warmth again. "Thanks. You're rather hot. I mean physically. I mean yes, you are physically attractive. I meant literally warm. Your skin is like fire."

"Too much energy to burn, my mum says." He smiled proudly. "So you liked it?"

Dan smiled faintly, reaching a decision. "I liked it."

The next thing Caspar knew, he was being pushed down on the famous black and gray duvet with his arms full of a tall slender body and his mouth captured by soft, pale pink lips. Long legs tangled as they discovered new pleasures with curious hands and mouths.

Dan had no plan except to enjoy the beautiful man in his arms and allow himself to be sensually touched.

As for Caspar, this was not exactly how he was going to finish the video, but he was no fool to turn down one of the handsomest men of Youtube. Eagerly, almost greedily, he yielded.

And the camera quietly watched it all.

It watched as the pale one removed the other's clothes, then removed his own.

It watched as the golden one parted his legs so that his lover can lie between them.

It watched as a long, fair hand gripped and stroked them both, causing his dark head to arch back with nearly forgotten pleasure.

It watched as rough, tan fingers grasped and pulled him down; urging their hips to rub against each other sensually. Hands clasped over supple, slender hips.

It watched as they rolled and writhed on the bed, moaning softly. Pale skin became dewy and gold already glistened.

It watched as hips started slow, then grew feverish and rushed. Thirsty mouths that had been locked together now drew apart to breath.

Hot breaths would be recorded and the sound of skin on skin. Then a guttural cry accompanied by a lusty moan.

Their bodies tangled in the famous sheets, Dan mouthed Caspar's long, smooth neck, then glanced tiredly over at the camera that had no doubt recorded it all.

"I want a copy." He murmured against his mouth before kissing him.

Caspar smiled weakly and nuzzled Dan's thick, dark hair. "You got it."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes: This was pure impulse. I've never, ever, ever written gay smut of any sort. The only reason this occurred to me was because I liked the combination of darkly handsome Dan Howell with sunshine and blue-eyed Caspar Lee.


End file.
